Shooting star in the night sky
by Isabel-lupin-black
Summary: This AU was requested by Barbacar. I hope you all enjoy it. SUMMARY: Mabel didn't survive Weirdmageddon and Dipper feels like he will never be happy again. However, Mabel returns as a ghost to tell him something.


**Hello:) This is a little one-shot requested by Barbacar. Enjoy!  
I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters.**

" **Shooting star in the night sky."**

Bill had been cruel, really cruel. Even after Ford (or actually Stan) agreed to make a deal with him, he had killed his sister just with a snap from his fingers. Dipper had just stared at his sister's body in horror while Bill entered his uncle's mind and while Ford, trying to keep his senses, erased his brother's memory.

He had stayed in shock for a while, even after his uncle had seen his sister's scrapbook, gaining some of his memories, including memories about Mabel.

"Where is the girl?" he had asked, his look full of concern and his voice shaking, Ford avoided his glance, trying to hard not to cry, "Where is my pumpkin?"

The three Pines, Soos and Wendy, cried the whole night, feeling like their life lost its meaning, and in a way, it did.. Dipper had been holding the pig the whole time, trying to feel his sister's presence somehow.

One day after, his grunkle Ford went out to look for the girl's body, finding it. Meanwhile, Stan called the kids' parents, his voice shaking while hearing the desperate cries fromboth adults.

Dipper stayed in the destroyed attic that whole day. He didn't want to hear her parents or look at the girl's body because that would make everything real, and he didn't want any of that being real.

Soos was fixing the mystery shack while he was mentally preparing himself for his sister's funeral. His family decided to bury her on Gravity Falls, the town she loved.

When his parents arrived, they hugged the boy with all their force and Dipper broke in their arms. He cried, feeling like a small child who only felt safe when his mother was around.

However, this time he needed someone else by his side to feel safe again.

Almost everyone in the town attended to the girl's funeral. Candy and Grenda were sobbing the whole time, Wendy had her eyes closed, silent tears rolling down her face.

His great uncles were hugging each other by the arms, trying too hard to not start screaming right there, they didn't want their beloved grandniece to be in that place, they needed to see her alive, happily making jokes, playing with her pig, making sweaters… they needed her alive.

Dipper had been silent the whole time, he felt like he didn't have more tears to cry.

He had lost his partner, his best friend, his sister, his twin.

* * *

"How are you feeling, kid?"

Dipper stayed silent.

It was the night after his sister's funeral, the night before their birthday...

The boy gulped, that was a lie, it was the night before _his_ birthday.

"I want to be alone." He told his uncle.

Stan just stared at him, sadness in his eyes.

"You know, I know how it is to lose a twin," he said to the boy. Dipper just listened to him. "It may not be the same situation but… if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Stan was about to close the door when he heard a whisper from his nephew.

"It hurts," he said, trying to control the tears that fell from his eyes, "It really hurts…"

Stan hurried to the boy's side, hugging him, trying to comfort him, trying to make his pain less difficult to deal with.

"Everything will be okay," he told his nephew while stroking his hair, "I promise you, you will feel better again."

"Nothing will be ever the same" the boy sobbed, "Nothing."

Stan sighed. "I know, but you will learn to live with this, you may not feel the same as before, but you will feel better. I promise."

The boy broke the hug. "I need to be alone for a moment." He knew that the man was trying to hekp hm, however, Stan was failing miserable. He didn't want to see him or anyone else. He wanted to see Mabel.

"That's okay, kid." Stan said to him stroking his hair affectionately. "I understand." the man said before leaving the room.

Dipper sighed while going to the window to see the night sky.

The bright moon illuminated the big trees of the forest, while the wind was making music with its leaves, causing some of them to fall to the ground. The night was peaceful, almost as if nothing happened a few days ago.

" _It's beautiful_ ," he thought, " _But I can't enjoy it."_

The boy saw, in the bright sky, the stars that accompanied the moon that night. He could swear they were shinier than every other night he had seen in the small town. They looked like they were twinkling happily, but that only made him feel worse.

" _Mabel, I wish you were here…"_

"Come on, Dipper. Stop being so depressing."

The boy turned around, looking at the girl who stood in front of him. She seemed a lot like…

"Mabel?" he couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe he was crazy, maybe he was just seeing an illusion, maybe he was just dreaming.

But right in front of him, was his sister, smiling brightly at him, wearing a white sweater, a white skirt and her well-known earrings that had the shape of a star..

"Hi, Dipper," she greeted with a smile with no braces.

The boy didn't move. _"This can't be real."_ he could feel his eyes filling with tears. _"I'm just dreaming, I need to wake up, I don't want to get my hopes up, I need to wake up..."_

The girl smiled nervously at him. "It's unpolite to not say hello to your sister, bro-bro." she said. "Come on Dipper, we have seen pretty incredible things these ast few months, this isn't different."

The boy looked at her with attention. _"Is it really her...?"_

The girl sighed. "Do I really need to hit you with something?" she asked to herself before grabbing a small book that was placed in the boy's night table. The girl launched it at the boy's face with full force.

"Ouch!" the boy exclaimed, groaning in pain. That really hurt!

That really hurt.

That hurt... that meant...

"Mabel!"

The boy launched himself at the girl, however, he didn't expect him to fall through the girl's body.

"Sorry, bro-bro." she said, a small smile in her face. "But I kinda can't hug you now. I'm being a little ghostly at the moment."

The boy rubbed his head, while groaning, before he began to speak.

"So, you are a ghost." The boy commented while getting up off the floor."I didn't think of this possibility."

The girl smiled at him. "Well, I can be pretty unpredictable."

The boy smiled brightly at her. "You are a ghost now." He wanted to cry, but from happiness. "I can talk to you again! I need to tell everybody…"

"Wow, calm down bro-bro." the girl tried to gain her brother's attention. "I don't think it is a good idea to tell everyone else about me being here." She said, a sad smile on her face. "They would be too hurt if they see me."

"But you are talking with me." Dipper commented, confused.

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you." The girl said, her face a little serious. "I know you are feeling really bad right now, Dipper." She told the boy while looking at the floor. "But I need you to try to smile once in a while."

Dipper sighed. "You know I can't do that. You are my best friend, I need you, Mabel."

The girl just looked at him, a gentle smile on her face. "You will learn how to live without me." She told him. "I have a proposal for you."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Trap me in a small mirror." She told him. "You can carry it and I will be with you as long as you want."

The boy gasped when he heard this.

"You mean it?" he asked, his voice full of excitement. After seeing a nod in response, he quickly began to search for a mirror in the room.

"Here it is." He voice was full of excitement. He showed his sister a small mirror. "This one is perfect."

"Well, then use it, just make sure the mirror touches me and it will be done." The girl smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for her brother to do as she told him.

Dipper smiled and began to reach for his sister, he was going to be with her forever…

But something was wrong.

Dipper froze in his place, making Mabel to open her eyes, her look confused.

"Dipper? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." He said to himself. "I can't do this to you."

If he made Mabel live in the mirror, he would have her with him forever, but… he would grow up, he would meet new people, he would have a girlfriend (at least he hoped so) he would go to college, he would find a job…

And Mabel would be the same 12 year old girl forever, watching him change through the years.

"Mabel, making you live in this object would be too cruel." He told her, making her look at him, in surprise. "Yes, you would be my side the whole time but… I wouldn't be able to hug you, or watching you grow up, and you will just be watching how my life changes and… I don't want that." Dipper smiled sadly at the girl. "I want you to rest in peace, no worrying about me. Sure, I'll miss you, I will always remember you… but we will meet again someday, I'm sure about that."

The girl looked at him shocked, but after a few seconds, she blinked a couple of times and smiled at her brother.

"Thank you, bro-bro." she said sincerely.

A digital clock sounded, making Dipper remember something important.

"Happy birthday, sis." He said to her, a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Dipper." The girl quickly took a sock, and put it in her hand, making her able to touch her brother.

Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand, making her brother shed some of his tears.

"I'm sorry." He told her, wiping the tears that fell from his face. "It's just… I thought I wouldn't see you again."

The girl smiled at him, while waving her hand. "We will see each other again, Dipping sauce."

Soon, his sister disappeared from his sight, making the boy hug the lonely sock that rested in his hand.

The boy smiled, watching the night sky. He was able to see a small shooting star made her way through the night sky, illuminating even the smallest pine trees of the forest.


End file.
